deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dio the Ludicolo/Smash Bros Movesets
I saw some people doing this, so I decided to rip them off. Enjoy. AGUMON Attributes * Jumps higher than most other fighters. * Can crawl while crouching. * Can wall grab. * Speed: A bit slow. * Weight: Slightly heavier than Pikachu. Animations *Entrance: Agumon walks onto the stage, carefree. *Standing: Agumon bobs his shoulders, looking around with his head. *Idol 1: Agumon begins to eat a roasted marshmallow. *Idol 2: Agumon yawns. *Dizzy: Agumon wobbles back and forth, his eyes closed. Costumes * Agumon with regular coloring. * Agumon with a bright red color scheme. * Agumon with a bright yellow color scheme. * Agumon with a dark orange color scheme. * Agumon with gloves, a reference to http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Agumon_(DATS) . * Agumon with green gloves. * Agumon with blue gloves. * Agumon with yellow gloves. * Agumon in a suit with a red tie, referencing the time that he was an ambassador in the UN. * Agumon in a suit with a blue tie. * Agumon in a suit with a green tie. * Agumon in a suit with a yellow tie. * If Agumon is wearing a suit, Tai will be as well. Attacks * Jab 1 : Agumon swings his claws. 4% normal, 5% tipped. * Jab 2: Agumon swipes a second time. 4% normal, 5% tipped. * Jab 3: Multi-hit swipes of the claws, finishing with a quick bite. 2% each hit, 17% altogether. Can't be tipped. * Forward tilt: Long-range slice using both hands. 7% normal, 8% tipped. * Down tilt: Agumon swipes diagonally downward. Can make opponent trip if hit properly. 7% normal, 11% tipped. * Up tilt: Agumon swings an arm upward, in an arc. 5% normal, 9% tipped. * Dash attack: Agumon jumps forward, biting in front of him. If the attack doesn't hit, Agumon will fall to the ground and be left vulnerable. 6%. * Side Smash: Agumon shoots a medium range blast of Pepper Breath. * Up Smash: Agumon uppercuts the opponent. Can be tipped. * Down Smash: Agumon swings his claws to both sides of him, close to the ground. Can be tipped. * Neutral Special: Pepper Breath. Agumon shoots fire balls. Can be charged. * Up Special: Sharp Claw (Up). Agumon swings his claws upwards, making him rise. Similar to the Skyward Slash Dash. (One of the Mii Swordfighter's Up Specials.) * Side Special: Sharp Claw (Side). Agumon dashes forward, slashing at anybody in his path. Similar to the Fox Illusion. * Down Special: Digivolution. Agumon charges up a meter, and Digivolves depending on how much damage he has taken. If damage is taken while the meter is being charged, Agumon takes 5% more damage than usual. The charging of the meter will also be cancelled. The Moveset stays pretty much the same across all of his forms, except for the damage output and hitbox. At less than 70%, Agumon Digivolves to Greymon. At 70% to 150%, Agumon Digivolves to MetalGreymon. At 150% and higher, Agumon Digivolves to WarGreymon. The forms have been down scaled to be more fair. Each of the forms receive a new Down Special. If killed, will return to Agumon. * Greymon's Down Special: Ground Pound. Greymon stomps the ground, damaging and knocking enemies back. If an opponent is underfoot, they can be buried. * MetalGreymon's Down Special: Ground Pound. A more powerful version of Greymon's Down Special. Has a wider range, and the hitbox for burying foes is greater. * WarGreymon's Down Special: Dramon Destroyers. A counter move. If landed, WarGreymon slices the opponent, doing considerable knockback. * Final Smash: ShineGreymon. Transformation type Final Smash. Attack, speed, and defense against damage is increased. ShineGreymon cannot flinch or get launched. Limited time. Taunts * Taunts stay the same throughout the forms. * Up Taunt: Agumon waves at the camera, laughing. * Down Taunt: Agumon stomps and yells: "You killed my marshmallow!" * Side Taunt: Agumon begins to dance in place. Grabs/Throws * Agumon grabs the opponent with his hand. This stays the same across forms. * Agumon's Pummel: Agumon headbuts the opponent. * Greymon's Pummel: Greymon kicks the opponent with his knee. * MetalGreymon's Pummel: Same as Greymon. * WarGreymon's Pummel: WarGreymon stabs at the opponent with his Dramon Destroyers. * Agumon's Forward Throw: Agumon bites the opponent, throwing them away with his mouth. * Greymon's Forward Throw: Greymon tosses the opponent away with one hand. * MetalGreymon's Forward Throw: Same as Greymon. * WarGreymon's Forward Throw: WarGreymon blasts the opponent away. * Agumon's Down Throw: Agumon throws the opponent to the ground, and jumps on them. * Greymon's Down Throw: Greymon shoves the opponent to the ground, before stomping on them. Buries opponents. * MetalGreymon's Down Throw: Same as Greymon. * WarGreymon's Down Throw: WarGreymon tosses the opponent downward, before repeatedly stomping his foot on them. Does not bury. * Agumon's Up Throw: Agumon uppercuts the opponent, sending them upwards. * Greymon's Up Throw: Greymon tosses the opponent on to his shoulder, similar to Donkey Kong. * MetalGreymon's Up Throw: Same as Greymon. * WarGreymon's Up Throw: WarGreymon throws the opponent upwards with one arm. Victory/Loss Animations * Victory 1: Agumon is taking a nap. * Victory 2: Agumon sits in front of a fire, cooking a marshmallow. * Victory 3: WarGreymon flies off. * Victory Theme: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ForQRbnzmVE (0:43 - 0:47) * Clapping: Agumon claps his hands, smiling. COOKING MAMA Attributes * Average jumps * Somewhat Quick speed * Weight similar to Ness; no floaty jumps Animations * Entrance: Mama calmly walks into the stage. * Standing: Mama stands, looking around occasionally. * Idol 1: Mama flips through a cook book. * Idol 2: Mama stomps her foot, and her eyes briefly catch on fire. * Dizzy: Mama holds her hand to her head, wobbling. Costumes * Default Outfit * Green Apron, White Shirt, Light Brown Pants, Brown Shoes, Light Brown Kerchief. A reference to Papa from Cooking Mama 2. * Blue Apron, White Shirt, Brown Pants, Blue Shoes, Red Kerchief. A reference to Ringo from Camping Mama. * Red Apron, Yellow Shirt, Blue Pants, Red Shoes, Orange Kerchief. A reference to Ichigo from Cooking Mama 3. * Chef Outfit with a Poofy Hat. * Generic Fast Food Outfit. * Waitress Outfit. * Outfit of her appearance in Camping Mama. Has the Default Colors, Papa Colors, Ringo Colors, and Ichigo Colors. Attacks * Jab 1: Mama slaps the opponent with a spatula. 4% * Jab 2: Mama slaps again. 4% * Jab 3: Mama unleashes a flurry of slaps with the spatula. 1% per hit. 14-15% all together. * Forward Tilt: Mama stabs with a fork. Not as powerful as Bowser Jr.'s Ftilt. * Up Tilt: Mama swings a spatula overhead in an arc. * Down Tilt: Mama jabs with a kitchen knife diagonally downwards. * Dash Attack: Mama trips and spills a pot of hot spaghetti sauce, which burns opponents. Similar to the Villager's Dash Attack. * Side Smash: Mama swings a frying pan. Similar to Peach's Side Smash. * Up Smash: Two ovens appear on either side of Mama, which shoot a pillar of fire upward. Height depends on how much it is charged. * Down Smash: Mama will use an electric whisk in a bowl of cake batter. Will draw enemies in and hit multiple times. * Neutral Special: Mama tosses an egg. Distance, angle, and damage will depend on how much it is charged. * Side Special: Mama makes a wide slice with a kitchen knife. If the button is pressed again, Mama will slice multiple times, similar to Cloud's Side Special. * Up Special: Mama will jump off of a cake for a third jump. The cake will fall to the ground, and can be eaten for health by anybody who gets it first. * Down Special: Mama creates and eats a random food item, which will recover health. There is also a chance of a raw food being made, which will do damage to Mama. This is to make people avoid spamming the move. * Final Smash: Mama's eyes catch on fire, increasing her speed, attack, defense, launching power, etc. Mama cannot flinch or be launched in this state. For a limited time, Mama can go berserk on the opponents. Imagine something like Wario-Man. Taunts * Up Taunt: Mama will look a the camera and make one of three faces: Happy, Content, or Angry. * Side Taunt: Mama will ice a cupcake. Icing color is randomized. * Down Taunt: Mama will show the camera a finished meal and make her Happy Face. Grabs/Throws * Grab: Mama will reach out and grab her opponent by the collar. * Pummel: Mama will flip her opponent in a large frying pan. Has end lag. * Forward Throw: Mama will toss the enemy forward and pelt eggs at them. * Back Throw: Mama tosses the enemy behind her, and throw a kitchen knife at them. * Up Throw: Mama will toss the opponent upwards with a large frying pan. * Down Throw: Mama will toss her opponent to the ground, and begin to drill them with an electric whisk. Deals multiple hits before releasing. Victory/Loss Animations * Victory 1: Mama opens an oven that is beside her, and pulls out a delicious cake. * Victory 2: Mama is sitting at a table, and eats a forkful of spaghetti. Two different things can happen. She is either happy with the result, or her face will turn green in disgust. * Victory 3: Mama takes a bite out of a cupcake and smiles. * Victory Theme: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hu84AJmn43I (0:00 - 0:05) * Clapping Animation: Mama claps her hands rapidly, making her Happy Face. LUDICOLO Attributes * Somewhat floaty, similar to King DDD. * Slowish; King DDD. * Slightly lighter than King DDD. * No balloon jumps. Animations * Entrance Animation: A Pokéball lands, summoning Ludicolo. * Standing: Ludicolo does a little dance, as it cannot stand still. * Idol 1: Ludicolo quickly hops on its feet, making a very happy face. * Idol 2: Ludicolo spins in place, waving its arms. * Dizzy: Ludicolo dances like a drunk. Category:Blog posts